detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Eisuke Hondou
Eisuke Hondou (本堂 瑛祐 Hondō Eisuke) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Eisuke Hondou first appeared soon after one of Conan's confrontations with the Black Organization, in which it was revealed that popular newscaster Rena Mizunashi was one of their members. He enlisted into Teitan High School and quickly made friends with Ran Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki, who noticed the striking similarity to Mizunashi. Some time later, Eisuke visited Ran's father in his office, where he also ran into Conan. After expressing a vivid interest in Mouri's work, he was invited by Ran to come by anytime, much to the displeasure of Conan, who had become suspicious of Eisuke. This suspicion was confirmed by the fact that in subsequent cases Eisuke made several blunders which would 'incidentally' contribute to the solution of the relevant case. In time, Conan found out that Eisuke was indeed related to Rena Mizunashi. He had come to Tokyo looking for clues of his sister's whereabouts, sparked by him seeing her working as a newscaster by happenstance. He learned the truth from Conan, Hidemi and Shuichi Akai - that his sister, as well as his late father, were working for the CIA against the Black Organization. Following this revelation, he was offered a place in the Witness Protection Program, which he refused, though he decided to follow in his family's footsteps by joining the CIA one day. Alone with Conan, he also confessed that he had fallen in love with Ran and wished to take her with him to America. When Conan protested, Eisuke laughed out loud, stating that Conan's reaction was the final confirmation he had needed: that Conan was really Shinichi Kudo, and that in fact he was responsible for the "Sleeping Kogoro's success." With this revelation, he asked Conan/Shinichi to take good care of Ran in his stead, thus promising to keep his secret. Personality Eisuke is a person with extremely bad luck. He's constantly bumping into or falling over something. However, his clumsiness belies a sharp intellect and keen talent for observation: With only few clues to work with, he was able to track down his vanished sister to the Haido Central Hospital, where the FBI was keeping her under guard, and even penetrate the facility to confront Rena Mizunashi - who really was his sister Hidemi - before he was discovered by Conan. He figured out that Shinichi and Conan were the same person before even meeting Conan and managed to force to the truth out of him later. As a person, Eisuke is usually quite jovial and friendly, though very emotional at times; in stressful situations he often lets his feelings get the better of him. Appellations Friends & relatives= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Secret Path to School (Manga: 507, Anime: 427-428)' Ran mentions they have a new transfer student in their school who looks like Rena Mizunashi, that student is Eisuke Hondou. With that description, Kogoro expects that Eisuke is a girl before actually meeting him. 'The Two Who Cannot Return (Manga: 508-510, Anime: 429-430)' Ran's new classmate, Eisuke Hondou wants to meet Kogoro Mouri so he visits his office. He says he wants to meet Kogoro to borrow some of his luck, and considers Kogoro's way of solving cases while sleeping as when God comes to him. Eisuke accompanies Kogoro and they discover a body. He starts observing Kogoro and even questions why Conan is beside Kogoro while solving the case. Conan begins to suspect Eisuke, but drop it when he hits his head on the car's headliner. 'Sealed Western Window (Manga: 530-532, Anime: 446-447)' Eisuke and Conan are beginning to grow suspicious of each other. It is shown that Eisuke may be easily scared in his reactions to the tales of the demon. He is also able to make some impressive deductions in relation to the murder case, but eventually, his solution is incorrect. 'Shadows of the Black Organization (Manga: 550-555, Anime: 462-465)' Conan starts getting more suspicious of Eisuke. He suspects that Eisuke is related to Rena Mizunashi as well as the Black Organization. He realizes that Eisuke keeps on trying to put the subject on Rena Mizunashi by telling them hints about a missing TV personality lately, bringing them to the place wherein she got into an accident and taken custody by the FBI and other Rena-related things. He also notices that they have the same technique to find out if someone lied where Rena tested it on Conan before. 'Nail and Snake (Manga: 551, Anime: 462-463)' 'The Mysterious Job (Manga: 554-555, Anime: 464-465)' 'The Unsmashable Snowman (Manga: 556-558, Anime: 466-467) ' Conan mentioned Eisuke to Ai. Conan felt that he's not a bad person but Ai cautioned Conan that he was just acting to let his guard down but Conan responded that he saw him crying and thought that he was unable to solve some problem or there was something else but Conan decided to let it go for now. 'Three Days with Heiji Hattori (Manga: 559-566, Anime: 479) ' Conan mentioned Eisuke to Heiji and asked Heiji to Check on something. Heiji asked why he had to do it and if Eisuke had something do with Osaka. Conan responded that he wanted him to check on the person who had the same eyes as Eisuke, Rena Mizunashi, and told Heiji that she was a Black Organization member. Heiji was shocked then Conan told him about the her accident and Conan told him to look up on Eisuke background while looking over on her background. 'Whereabouts of the Dark Photograph (Manga: 582-584, Anime: 484-485) ' 'Billing Fraud Case (Manga: 585-586, Anime: 491) ' When Ran, Sonoko, and Conan visit a friend from Middle School in a hospital, they coincidentally meet Eisuke who is looking for his sister, who left 10 years ago. His sister looks exactly like Rena Mizunashi but Eisuke insists that they are different people. To determine whether they are the same or not, they decide to visit a big fan of hers to confirm it. Koushi Anno, a big fan of Rena, tells them that he thinks they're the same person and show them a video wherein Rena has the same hairstyle as in the picture. But Eisuke insists that they are different since the video proves that Rena's blood type is AB, which can't be possible because when he was a kid, he remembered receiving a blood transfusion from her sister and his blood type had been O. 'Deceased Mother's Memento (Manga: 587-590, Anime: 492-494)' Ran tells Sonoko that she knew where Rena Mizunashi was addressed. Sonoko asks why she did not tell Eisuke. Ran replies saying that she thought that Eisuke would be disappointed that Rena was not his sister. Conan assured that the Black Organization would take an interest in Eisuke because he shared resemblances to Rena. When Sonoko asked about his blood type, Eisuke fell down and said his blood type is O. Then he accompanied Kogoro to a client who was close to his mother who work as a housekeeper. There, Eisuke found his birth certificate showing that his blood type is O, leaving his sister's blood type unsolved. When Eiko Okudaira assumes that Ran was Eisuke's girlfriend, Ran says to her that it's nothing like that, while Eisuke says that she was not his girlfriend. Conan explains that they were here to find out what Eisuke's blood type was, and asked if he was right while looking at Eisuke with a jealous face. While solving a case, the butler tells Conan that Ran and Eisuke were in the bathroom. Conan thought that they were bathing but discovers that Ran was helping him change his clothes. Ran told Conan that she was a bit surprised when he took off his shirt in front of her so suddenly. Conan notices a scar on Eisuke's chest and wonders about what it could be. 'Clash of Red and Black (Manga: 595-609, Anime: 495-504)' After winter break, Conan learns that Ran has lost contact with Eisuke. The last time that Eisuke talked to her was when he told her that he found a clue on his father's company in Haido Central Hospital, the same hospital wherein Rena was secretly confined. Conan decide to inform Jodie about his suspicions on Eisuke. Jodie tells him that Eisuke's father was CIA spy and was killed by Rena four years ago. He later realizes that Eisuke found a Black Organization member and is currently in the hospital. The FBI decide to search for the undercover Black Organization member. While searching in the hospital for clue on Eisuke and the Black Organization, a nurse informs Conan that she remembers that Eisuke had a surgery in Tokyo due to his leukemia. The night before they decide to move Rena, Eisuke visits Rena's room and attempts to force her to wake up. When he tries to stab her with scissors, Rena stops him and calls him Ei-chan. She tells Eisuke that it is reason enough to get out of this without asking her anything else, but Eisuke refuses to believe it, saying that her blood type is AB while his is O. Conan appears and says that his blood type is now AB and that Rena, who is actually his sister, is member of a certain organization. Hidemi and Eisuke now have the same blood type, AB, after he received a bone marrow transplant from her when he had leukemia. Eisuke is shocked at this revelation. Conan explains that he heard his from a nurse who also explained that the scar in the middle of his chest was due to multiple insertion of a needle to test a tumor that was circulating in the marrow. Eisuke asks why did she not tell him about it and why she changed her name and became an announcer. Conan says that she is a CIA agent, as well as his father, Ethan Hondou. Rena becoming an announcer was part of the plan, and she was going to pretend to be a different person if he came after her. Conan respond to Hidemi that the plan backfired since Eisuke come see her in this condition. Eisuke becomes confused and asks about the organization. Akai then appears and says that this is all the information he is permitted to know. Camel forces Eisuke to leave. 'Karaoke Box Case (Manga: 619-621, Anime: 507-508) ' Conan and Haibara meet Ran, Sonoko and Eisuke in a book store Conan ask Eisuke that he heard that he was not is school for awhile Ran respond that Eisuke reinstated today and Ran Mention that she heard that Eisuke was absent due to a illness and was recuperated from illness while Sonoko Tease Him that it was Love Sickness and Eisuke respond it just only a regular illness. Eisuke remarks that "he probably won't need" a study book the girls are buying, and that he "hates to be restricted by anything; even time." Eisuke visits a karaoke box along with Ran, Sonoko, and Conan. Conan and Haibara notice that a man is trailing the group, and Conan suggests that the man is likely an FBI agent keeping tabs on Eisuke, since he refused access to the Witness Protection Program. In the karaoke box, Eisuke leaves to visit the bathroom. He takes a very long time to return, and does so with a terrified expression. The body of the man trailing the group is discovered in another room. Conan suspects Eisuke, since he is under the impression that the deceased was tracking him. However, it is soon revealed that the man was in fact a stalker with a fixation on Sonoko. (What had frightened Eisuke was when he mistakenly opened another customer's room, he saw what he mistook as two men kissing.) Ran is very glad that Eisuke is innocent, to the point where her eyes become tearful. At the ending of the case, Eisuke walks home alone with Conan. He asks Conan to speak with Shinichi about his intentions to marry Ran and live with her in America. Conan angrily tells him that he can't, and reveals his identity as Shinichi Kudo to Eisuke. Eisuke laughs, and informs Conan that he had guessed it all along- showing all his deductions to Conan. He then tells Conan that he will move to America and join the CIA, following in his father and sister's footsteps. Plot exposition 'Hints that Eisuke was the biological younger brother of Rena Mizunashi' *They look alike. Both have unique matching eye designs. *Rena Mizunashi mentioned having a little brother just after the Ding-Dong Dash case. After hearing that the child's mother died, which mirrors her own family situation, she became emotional to the point of crying. Conan noted a similar reaction of Eisuke's later likely meant he wasn't acting. *Eisuke has a mark on his chest where a needle was inserted to monitor his leukemia. A nurse later revealed that he has leukemia and was given a bone marrow transplant from his sister. Bone marrow transplants change the blood type of the receiver to that of the marrow donor, so Eisuke's blood type changed from type O to type AB. Later his sister was able to donate AB blood to him because of this. *Hidemi and Eisuke both use the same classical lie detection technique - feeling for the pulse while watching the pupils - which is taught by some American law enforcement agencies. 'Hints that Eisuke was not a member of the Black Organization' *He uses a classical lie detection technique - feeling for the pulse while watching the pupils - which is taught by American agencies. He learned it from his father who was a CIA agent. *Conan discovered that Ethan Hondou, Eisuke Hondou's father, was a member of "The Company" - a nickname for the CIA. The Black Organization knew Ethan Hondou's real name and that he was a spy. Thus it would be unlikely for them to take Eisuke in because of his family history. *Eisuke had strong suspicions that Conan was Shinichi evidenced in several questions he asks Kogoro about Conan's activities at crime scenes. Despite this, the Black Organization did not take action against Conan which implies Eisuke and the Organization are not in contact. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Hidemi Hondou' His sister had always and taken care of him. Eisuke mentioned that when he was a child, he got injured getting hit by a car, and she saved his life by donating her blood to him. Eisuke said that she was the reason why he's alive today and try to find her. While infiltrating the Black Organization, Hidemi had to cut off all contact with her family including Eisuke. Eisuke never gave up on finding his older sister even though she left when Eisuke was only about seven. Hidemi seemed to care a lot about Eisuke despite being separated; she burst into tears after meeting a young child who had been stalking her because she looked like his dead mother. When she discovered Eisuke was getting close to her trying to uncover her identity, she risked a meeting with Kogoro Mouri, hoping to convince him to take Eisuke away from her to keep him safe, and promised to tell information to the FBI if they put Eisuke in the witness protection program. 'Ran Mouri' In The Blind Spot in the Karaoke Box, Eisuke has some interest in Ran. He admits to Conan that he loves Ran and claims that he would take Ran to America and live happily ever after there, and wonders if he should ask for Shinichi's permission. Conan, without hesitating, refuses, revealing his identity. 'Conan Edogawa' Eisuke shows interest in Conan. Eisuke often asks why Conan was around when Kogoro solved cases. Later, Conan reveals himself as Shinichi to Eisuke, and Eisuke reveals that he had suspected Conan's identity for a while. They share a neutral farewell when he goes to America to to join the CIA in his father and sister's footsteps. 'Ethan Hondou' Ethan Hondou was Eisuke's father. They used to eat okonomiyaki together at a restaurant when Eisuke was a child. Ethan later committed suicide in order to cover Hidemi's identity as a CIA operative. 'Kogoro Mouri' 'Sonoko Suzuki' Name origin Eisuke's name comes from Bondo (ボンド), the Japanese pronunciation of (James) Bond, and mystery writer Eisuke Kaito (海渡 英祐 Kaito Eisuke). If the kanji of 本堂 瑛祐 are read strictly with on'yomi pronunciation, they are read as "hon-tou ei-yuu", which is homophonous to 本当英雄 ("real hero"). Quotes Trivia Different looks Eisuke Before.JPG|Eisuke's "Before" Appearance (Episode 429) Eisuke After.JPG|Eisuke's "After" Appearance (Episode 507) See also *Characters *Hondou family References Detective Conan World Category:Characters